The Plan
by Tha F. T
Summary: Isabella Swan tem um plano. E ele inclui um filho e nenhum marido. Inclui sexo como processo e olhos verdes como genética. Seria bom se sua antiga paixonite do colegial participasse. Mas como fazer o Edward Cullen resolver seu problema e depois desaparecer da sua vida? Ou como fazer com que o coração de Bella não se metesse no meio de seu plano?


**N/A: Bom dia, galera! Alguém ai? Depois de anos... Aqui estou eu. Essa short-fic (que talvez tenha mais dois ou três capítulos) foi uma idéia muito louca da minha mente perturbada. Espero que gostem! Ah, e por favor relevem os erros de português. Meu teclado não tem til, cedilha... Eu tenho que ficar alternando entre internacional e português... Por exemplo, no português não tem interrogação, então prefiro usar o internacional e esperar que o word corrija automaticamente a falta de acentos. É mais fácil, mas ele não coopera sempre, então, da nisso...**

**Disclaimer: Nada é uma coincidência! Edward e Bella vamps pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. Eu só peguei emprestado os nomes e as características físicas dos personagens. O resto é tudo meu! Inclusive o fato deles morarem em Houston. É onde eu moro, então... Quis colocar na fic pra mais pessoas perceberem que o Texas não é feito só de fazeeenda! Hahaha, Houston é uma cidade normal, bem evoluída para ser sincera. **

**Boa leitura.**

Meu Deus, eles não vão abaixar nunca essa musica? – Eu exclamei irritada, sentindo minha voz sair 2 polegadas mais esganiçada que o normal. Eu estava tremendo.

Mas é claro que eu estava! Eu podia sentir cada milímetro do meu corpo tremer de nervoso. A música estava altíssima, meus pés estavam me matando, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Era hoje ou... Bem, era hoje ou nunca.

- É claro que não. Isabella, você está em uma boate! O que você espera que eles façam? Toquem musica clássica? – Foi o que eu ouvi dentro da minha cabeça. Não que eu estivesse escutando vozes, até porque essa voz era bem grossa e anasalada. A voz voltou a falar antes que eu completasse meus pensamentos – Eu ainda não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.

- Ei, Jake! – Exclamei alto demais e tive que dar alguns sorrisos para quem me olhava como se eu fosse uma pirada. Abaixei o tom de voz e completei. – Sem essa. Nós estamos com esse plano há meses! Tem que dar certo.

Jake suspirou dentro do meu ouvido. Eu levei os dedos até lá e ajustei o pequeno ponto eletrônico. Era através dele que eu estava me comunicando com Jake, meu melhor amigo desde sempre, a noite toda.

- Ok, tudo bem. É a _sua _vida, afinal de contas. – Ele resmungou. A velha frase batucou na minha mente: eu estava cansada de repeti-la para quem quisesse ouvir nos últimos três meses. Não que muitas pessoas soubessem a loucura que eu estava prestes a fazer... – Vocë está vendo ele?

Eu acenei freneticamente com a cabeça e só então lembrei que Jake não estava ali. – Estou sim. – Respondi um pouco atrasada. – E agora?

- Bem, agora você tem que arranjar um jeito de faze-lo acabar a noite na sua cama pra você completar seu plano maluco, Isabella.

- Muito engraçado. Eu estou perguntando o que eu devo fazer para chegar até ele e não o que você acha do meu _plano maluco_, Jacob.

E, oh sim, era mesmo um plano completamente maluco. Mas, bem, eu não precisava que Jake ficasse repetindo isso pra mim. Pelo menos não enquanto eu estava prestes a colocar o plano em ação.

A verdade é que eu sempre fui completamente louca. Eu sei que dizem por aí que todo mundo é um pouquinho louco, mas eu sou completamente pirada. Eu tenho manias bizarras de controle e faço listas sobre tudo. Além disso, eu nunca consegui namorar um cara por mais de três meses. O que, no auge dos meus vinte e quatro anos, talvez me torne uma anomalia social.

Como eu sou carente demais para aceitar esse fato, eu resolvi que não posso continuar sozinha. Quero dizer, eu passei grande parte da minha infância e adolescência sonhando com um príncipe que chegaria em um cavalo branco e que me pediria em casamento. Eu sonhei que ele seria completamente lindo e que nossos filhos seriam sua perfeita cópia. De preferencia, eu queria que meu príncipe tivesse olhos verdes.

Minha mãe sempre me criticou.

- Isabella, você é fútil e ingênua. Porque você não para de se preocupar com seu futuro amoroso e começa a estudar para ter seu próprio dinheiro? – Era o que Renée, minha mae, me dizia. Ela era completamente contra meu romantismo exacerbado e sempre disse que o fato de ser solteira ate hoje era escolha própria.

Eu tenho um pai também. Mas, bem, nunca passei tempo o suficiente com ele para que ele soubesse que eu era... Bem, eu. Charlie morava longe o suficiente para não conseguir me visitar com frequência e além de tudo ele era realmente calado. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como mamãe e ele conseguiram passar tempo suficiente juntos para me ter. O caso é que Charlie nunca pode dar opiniões em minha vida.

E aí teve o dia há três meses atrás.

Eu podia lembrar como se fosse hoje...

_- E então, Bella, como você está se sentindo?_

_Eu sorri brilhantemente. Dra. Goffman me acompanhava desde que eu tive minha primeira menstruacão. Ela com certeza me apoiaria e me ajudaria em minha luta._

_- Bem, muito bem! Doutora, eu quero ficar gravida._

_Eu vi que ele se espantou com aquilo, mas logo sorriu novamente. _

_- Bem, é um pouco cedo, mas... Se você e o pai concordam... Podemos receitar algumas vitaminas..._

_Eu rodei meus olhos pelo consultório. Dra. Goffman também era obstetra. Eu sempre tinha achado um pouco nojento aquele negocio simulando um bebe dentro de uma barriga na sua mesa, mas... Agora eu achava tudo tao fascinante._

_- Eu quero fazer uma inseminação. Preciso que a senhora me indique ao banco de sêmen._

_E ai ela não se segurou. Comecou a tossir impiedosamente, como se realmente houvesse algo em sua garganta. Pensei que poderiam ser palavras engasgadas._

_- Bella!- Exclamou com o rosto completamente vermelho – Bella, querida, você tem s[o 24 anos!_

_- Sim... Mas a maioridade é 21, doutora. – Expliquei confusa. Qual era o problema com minha idade?_

_- O que eu quero dizer, Bella. – Ela tentou explicar calmamente. – É que você SÓ TEM 24 ANOS! Porque raios você quer gerar um filho de um desconhecido? Vocë não consegue enxergar que isso pode arruinar suas chances de encontrar um bom marido no futuro?_

_Eu dei uma risadinha baixa._

_- Doutora, isso não é problema. Eu não pretendo encontrar um marido um dia. – Disse brilhantemente e notei que seus olhos haviam ficado ainda mais abertos – Oh, e nem uma... Bem, nem uma esposa também! – Acrescentei depressa. – Eu não dou certo com relacionamentos. Na verdade eu nunca consegui namorar um cara por mais de três meses sem que algo horrível e traumatizante acontecesse. Doutora, a única pessoa no mundo que eu realmente me importo é Jacob. Mas, bem, eu não posso ter um filho com ele e nós somos só amigos. A senhora mais do que ninguém sabe dos meus problemas e eu realmente não quero deixar essa oportunidade passar._

_Quando fechei a boca, a doutora parecia ter perdido a voz. Eu achei um pouco engraçado. Eu realmente queria ser mae e eu era ótima com pesquisas na internet. Eu tinha um problema há alguns anos chamado hipotireoidismo. É uma disfunção da glândula da tireoide, que é responsável por fabricar hormônios importantes para o bom funcionamento do nosso organismo. Esse problema fazia com que meu corpo produzisse bem menos hormônios do que o normal, o que poderia me causar infertilidade, uma vez que eu simplesmente não ovularia. Esse pensamento me causou calafrios._

_- Náo. – Dra. Goffman disse com um estalar de lábios. Eu não entendi muito bem._

_- Não o que?_

_- Eu não vou te indicar, Bella. Isso é uma loucura sem precedentes! Voce não pode colocar um filho no mundo por capricho! Querida, dessa vez você realmente passou dos limites._

_Eu não estava entendendo seu ponto. Foi ela mesma que me alertou sobre isso. Ela ate mesmo disse que seria bom que eu considerasse ter um filho o quanto antes. Eu a lembrei desse fato calmamente._

_- Sim! O que eu quis dizer, Bella, é que você não demorasse muito para engravidar depois de casar, como muitas mulheres fazem! _

_- Mas eu não acabei de dizer que não vou casar?_

_Ela suspirou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos._

_- Bella, vamos fazer assim. Eu vou pedir exames para você ver seu nível de fertilidade. Vou fazer gráficos te mostrando quando você ira ovular. E então você vë que esta completamente fértil e ainda pode esperar mais alguns anos para tomar essa solução drástica, tudo bem?_

_Eu torci os lábios. Isso era ridículo, eu so queria uma indicação ao banco de sêmen! Apesar disso, assenti, com uma nova ideia já se formando na minha cabeça..._

E então, o dia era hoje.

O dia em que eu teria um ovulo pronto e completamente a espera de um espermatozoide vencedor. A musica na boate continuava alta demais para mim.

- Ok. Vá até ele. Ele está sozinho? – Jake perguntou calmamente. – Ou está com Emmet?

Eu olhei em direção ao meu alvo.

- Por enquanto, sozinho. Está sorrindo e falando ao telefone. Na frente do bar. Calca jeans, blusa perfeitamente colada ao corpo, cabelos rebeldes, lábios carnudos...

- Tudo bem, Bella, não é como se não conhecêssemos Edward Cullen desde o primeiro grau.

Aquilo me causou um arrepio na coluna. Ugh. Seu nome ainda me causava certas coisas. Mordi meu lábio inferior com uma certa urgência, o nervosismo atingindo meu corpo em camadas agressivas.

- Bem, eu vou até ele e falo o que?

- Que tal: Oi, quanto tempo! Vamos fazer um filho?

- Jacob! Eu estou seriamente pensando em desligar esse negocio ridículo e joga-lo pela janela! – Reclamei. Porque raios Jake estava tao irritado com isso? Ele estava sendo um péssimo amigo. Eu não me lembro dele achar isso tudo tao estranho quando eu lhe contei. Na verdade, eu lembro perfeitamente que ele se ofereceu para... Bem, para me ajudar a fazer meu filho. Mas então nós descobrimos algo um pouco ruim...

_- Vocë quer me ajudar?_

_Eu estava sentada no pequeno quarto de Jake em uma tarde particularmente fria em Houston. Eu tinha acabado de relatar todo meu drama – recém descoberto na época, já que fazia apenas três dias desde que eu tinha saído do consultório da Dra. Goff com alguns pedidos de exame nas mãos. Surpreendentemente, ele havia cedido uma solução na hora: Ele me doaria seu sêmen._

_- Porque não? Somos amigos desde que nascemos. _

_Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando entender as consequências daquilo._

_- Sim, e é por isso mesmo que nunca nos envolvemos, lembra Jake? Porque poderia estragar nossa amizade. Agora você quer ter um filho comigo?_

_Ele balançou a cabeça sem jeito enquanto parecia disposto a não me olhar nos olhos. Jake estava guardando alguns bonecos velhos na prateleira mais alta de sua estante há uns bons 5 minutos._

_- Não, Bells. Eu quero só te ajudar. Vocë não acabou de dizer que se não tiver um filho agora pode nunca mais ter?_

_Eu suspirei e deixei que meu tronco despencasse em sua cama. Olhar o teto sujo de Jake parecia algo bom a se fazer._

_- Não é bem assim. Eu tenho um problema que causa infertilidade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja estéril no momento. O problema é que quanto mais velha eu fico, fica mais difícil entende? Imagine que qualquer mulher tem mais dificuldade de engravidar com o passar dos anos, porque seu ritmo fica mais lento. Alem de eu também sofrer com essa dificuldade natural, eu tenho que contar que minha glândula, que já é deficiente, também vai ficar mais velha, o que vai dificultar ainda mais minha gravidez. Eu tenho um bom trabalho, não pretendo me casar e quero um filho. Porque eu teria que esperar então?_

_Esperei que ele compreendesse minha logica. _

_- Eu entendi. Eu não acho que você é maluca... Por isso eu quero ajudar. – Ele parou de tentar mudar os bonecos de lugar e se virou para mim. – Eu posso até mesmo registrar ele com você. Voce sabe, ele não precisa ser um filho sem pai... Nos podemos ser os pais dele._

_Oh meu Deus, aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que eu já tinha escutado na minha doce vida. Jake era meu amigo desde sempre. Ele colocava melecas de lama nos meus ouvidos. Ele me batia e pintava meu cabelo de azul enquanto eu dormia. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do porque ele queria ser pai de repente. A ideia não me fazia nenhum bem. Talvez fosse porque eu achasse que Jake era um cara incrível... Que iria encontrar alguém um dia que talvez se incomodasse com o filho dele com a melhor amiga._

_- Acho melhor não._

_- Bells... – Ele se sentou e pegou minhas mãos. Eu continuava deitada, sem saber o que fazer. Seria tão mais fácil se eu simplesmente pegasse um sêmen alheio... – Nós podemos fazer isso. Eu quero fazer isso com vocË._

_E aí eu imaginei a cena. Eu e Jake. Nus. Em uma ridícula adaptação sexual onde tudo que eu conseguia pensar era nos espermatozoides dele voando dentro de mim e tudo que ele parecia fazer era olhar para a tela da TV plana atrás de mim onde passava algum filme pornô de quinta categoria para que ele se mantesse excitado._

_- Sem chances. – Respondi um pouco traumatizada com minhas divagações. Ele pareceu um pouco triste. Mas então algo passou pro sua mente, porque ele pareceu de repente invocado e se levantou._

_- Tudo bem, Isabella. Se você prefere ter um filho de um qualquer, faca isso. Porque você não procura Edward Cullen? Não era ele seu príncipe encantado? Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar de te foder por uma noite. Voce nem mesmo vai precisar fazer uma inseminação. Só vai precisar que ele te esqueca no dia seguinte... _

_Eu pisquei diversas vezes. Acho que as palavras estavam entrando na minha mente lentamente..._

_- Edward Cullen. – Falei estalando os lábios, um sorriso gigantesco surgindo. – Como eu não pensei nele antes?_

Tudo bem, eu estava quase chegando lá. Só tinha que parar de divagar sobre o passado para que eu conseguisse de fato chegar até lá.

Me escorei no balcão. Meu coração estava batendo tao rápido que eu estava surpresa que ninguém mais estava ouvindo. Ele estava bem ao meu lado, parecendo completamente absorto à minha presença.

- Eu gostaria de uma... – Li o cardápio com certa dificuldade. Que nomes estranhos eram aqueles afinal? Eu só queria algo que me desse coragem! – Essa aqui com morango, por favor. – Pedi incerta ao barman. Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante e foi preparar meu drink. Eu sentia meus pés sambarem no salto alto que eu havia colocado para tentar impressionar. No fim, acho que só me causaria algumas bolhas desnecessárias.

- Tudo bem, fale oi para ele. – Jacob instruiu pelo meu ponto eletrônico. Eu assenti e fiz com que meu ombro rocasse no dele.

- Ops. – Exclamei. – Sinto muito! – Minha voz estava ridícula. Eu era uma péssima atriz. Entretanto, Edward realmente virou os olhos dele para mim. Verdes... O verde que eu sonhei minha adolescência inteira. Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas e parecia indeciso.

- Cullen! – Disse animada – Não acredito que é você!

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu quase despenquei dali. Eu não podia acreditar que ele ainda tinha o mesmíssimo sorriso torto que fazia com que metade da escola secundaria caísse aos seus pés. Não que ele parecesse ligar... Cullen era o tipo de garoto inalcançável... Sempre estudando demais e sendo o melhor em tudo. Nunca tinha tempo para garotas.

- Vocë... – Ele disse com um suspiro. Certo, porque eu achava que ele iria se lembrar de mim? E porque eu estava me importando com isso, uma vez que para o meu plano dar certo ele teria que me esquecer permanentemente depois dessa noite?

- Isabella Swan. – Eu estiquei minha mao para que ele apertasse. – Estudamos juntos no secundário.

Ele estreitou os olhos e então seu sorriso cresceu. Dentes brilhantes, brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Santo Deus, faca com que esses genes passem diretamente ao meu filho. Eu fiquei alguns segundos com a mao esticada e quase chegou a doer. Mas então ele a apertou. E logo em seguida me puxou de encontro a seu corpo, enlacando-me em um abraco amigável.

- Ei, Swan! – Ele saudou no meu ouvido, parecendo completamente saudoso – Vocë me deve alguns pontos extras em biologia!

Senti meu rosto inteiro ficar quente enquanto ele me afastava e olhava em meus olhos. Como ele lembrava disso? As memorias chegaram com forca em minha mente, quase me fazendo cair.

_A escola sempre foi um porre. Apesar disso, eu adorava estudar._

_As matérias fáceis, claro._

_Biologia definitivamente não estava entre elas._

_Eu odiava sangue, matérias decorativas e nomes difíceis. E biologia tinha tudo isso... Junto._

_E então naquele dia eu estava perfeitamente sentada em minha bancada, pronta para enfrentar mais uma aula cheia de epidermes, neurônios e miocondrias. Mas então o professor deu uma noticia horrível. Aula de tipagem sanguínea._

_Eu juro que eu tentei me controlar. Apesar disso, quando ele deixou uma agulha, os reagentes e uma paleta na minha bancada e ainda por cima deu um sorriso falso em minha direção, eu sabia que eu poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento._

_- Voce quer começar ou eu começo? – A voz dele me tirou de meus devaneios. Eu sabia que eu devia estar horrível – com um olhar petrificado e suando frio. Nem mesmo o rímel que eu havia passado antes de entrar na classe poderia me ajudar naquele momento. Eu girei meus olhos e vi que ele já estava com a agulha na mao. Eu soltei um suspiro esganiçado._

_- E... Eu... Eu... – Tentei começar, mas minha voz não saia. Edward Cullen parecia que estava olhando um fantasma. Nem a ruguinha de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas fez com que eu melhorasse naquele momento. Quando eu comecei a puxar o ar com mais forca, ele largou a agulha e colocou suas mãos em mim. Uma atrás das minhas costas e outra na curva do meu queixo. Ele apertou um pouco, parecendo realmente preocupado. Entao seu dedão se deslocou suavemente ate meu lábio inferior. Eu o sentia completamente seco e Edward apertou um pouco._

_- Meu Deus, garota, você está completamente sem cor! – Exclamou espantado. Ele apertou minhas costas mas eu não tinha forca para reagir. Franzi a testa e respirei fundo. Ele então se levantou e me levou junto._

_- Cullen? Swan? O que vocês estão fazendo? – O professor perguntou, se aproximando. Porem Edward já me rebocava para fora da sala. _

_- Eu estou saindo com Bella. Vou leva-la à enfermaria, professor. – Ele explicou sem parar de me andar. O professor olhou meu rosto pálido e assentiu. – Vao rápido! – Ordenou._

_Eu estava tao mal que nem consegui entender para onde iriamos a principio. Mas então a ideia apareceu na minha mente e eu lembrei que na enfermaria teriam mais agulhas. Oh, não, agulhas eram tudo que eu não precisava._

_- Pare! – Ordenei, tentando me soltar de seu aperto de aco. O fato de que seu perfume era delicioso parecia enganar minha mente naquele momento. – Pare agora, Edward!_

_Ele parou e me soltou. Sorte a minha que estávamos perto da escadaria. Eu dei dois passos e despequei no degrau, encostando minha cabeça no corrimão._

_- Sem enfermarias, por favor. Eu só preciso respirar um pouco._

_Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para si. Minha cabeça bateu em algo solido e quente – seu peito. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Podia sentir claramente seus dedos fazendo círculos no meu braço, enquanto ele me ancorava._

_- Entao tudo isso foi medo de ser furada por mim? – Ele disse alguns segundos depois com uma espécie de risada na voz. Pensei em um duplo sentido daquela frase e logo tratei de espantar esses pensamentos para longe._

_- Não! Er, eu só não sou fa de agulhas e... Biologia... E sangue..._

_- Eu percebi. – Ele disse e seu peito tremeu com sua risada baixa. Eu lembrei só então que Edward queria ser medico. Ele adorava biologia e provavelmente essa seria sua aula favorita. Que azar ele teve por me ter como dupla. Com muita forca de vontade eu me afastei dele. Meu cabelo devia estar o caos, então eu tentei abaixa-lo com as mãos. – Por favor, volte para a aula. – Resmunguei. – Voce não pode perder essa experiência por minha causa. Eu vou ficar bem aqui._

_- É claro que vai. Vai cair assim que eu me levantar! Qual é, Bella, não tem problema se eu perder uma aula ou duas. Eu posso estudar em casa depois._

_Eu me senti terrivelmente mal depois disso. Alem de dar um imenso trabalho para ele, ainda faria ele ter mais trabalho ainda para estudar sozinho depois. Incerta, me levantei depressa, fazendo com que minha visão ficasse negra repentinamente._

_- Ah, meu DEUS! – Gritei – Estou cega! – Estendi meus bracos e Edward colocou as duas mãos na minha cintura, quase rodeando-a por inteiro. Ele riu atrás de mim e apertou minha pele, fazendo com que eu caísse com seu puxão novamente. O que foi ridículo porque eu cai meio em seu colo, meio no degrau. Minha visão já estava voltando a essa altura._

_- Sem movimentos bruscos, garota... Voce acabou de ter uma baita queda de pressão._

_Eu imaginei que ele estivesse completamente envergonhado por ter uma garota em seu colo, mas não. Parecia bem satisfeito. Eu escorreguei para o degrau e sorri, desistindo e deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. _

_- Olha só, me desculpe mesmo por isso. Se você quiser eu posso fazer sua lição de artes, o que acha? Eu sou ótima em desenho e sei que você é péssimo. Desculpe a sinceridade._

_Ele soltou um grunhido baixo, parecendo divertido. Me apertou em seu abraco e me chacoalhou um pouco._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Swan. Vocë fica me devendo alguns pontos extras em biologia... E eu vou cobrar._

Pisquei diversas vezes enquanto voltava para o mundo real. Um mundo barulhento e com um Edward Cullen sete anos mais velho na minha frente. Ele estava com uma bebida cor de rosa nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Apontei para o copo em sua mao e ele me estendeu.

- Sua bebida. O barman ficou te empurrando durante uns minutos, mas você estava vidrada em alguma coisa aqui. – Ele apontou seu tórax parecendo sem jeito. – Entao eu peguei pra você.

Edward estendeu a bebida cor de rosa e eu a segurei perto do corpo.

- Isabella, sua IDIOTA! – Jake rosnou no meu ouvido. – Onde você esteve? Edward deve estar achando que você é uma babaca! Ou uma autista, no melhor dos casos!

Eu prendi a língua entre os dentes para não responde-lo. Entao resolvi beber minha bebida. De uma vez só. O liquido desceu rasgando pela minha garganta e Edward parecia ligeiramente assustado. Eu mereço! Agora que ele não iria querer nada comigo.

- Bom... Entao... O que você faz por aqui? Achei que estava em Harvard. – Comentei sorrindo amplamente. Provavelmente parecendo uma maquina. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas resolveu responder.

- Eu terminei ano passado. Estou trabalhando no Hospital de Houston desde dezembro.

É claro que eu sabia disso. Rosalie trabalhava lá também. Se não fosse por ela, eu não estaria aqui hoje.

Rose era namorada de Emmet, meu primo. Ele e Edward são melhores amigos e ambos são médicos. Eles trabalham juntos no Hospital de Houston. Rose é só uma enfermeira, mas me ajudou de prontidão quando eu pedi que ela desse uma olhada no exame admissional de Edward.

Sem doenças sexualmente transmissíveis a vista. Com um X bem grande no item solteiro do questionário. Nenhuma doença hereditária conhecida. Tudo perfeito para o meu plano ir para frente. Mais uma ajudinha de Rose em fazer com que Emmet insistisse para que Edward encontrasse eles na boate Sunkiss, no centro da cidade hoje e uma repentina cólica de Rose e...

Aqui estou eu.

- Que legal! Meu primo está lá também. Emm.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu havia esquecido que Emmet era seu primo. Bem, eu estou esperando ele aqui. Há uma hora. O celular dele só dá caixa postal. – Explicou com cuidado. Eu assenti veemente.

- Eu sei! Tambem marquei com Rose, sua esposa. Eu acho que houve algum problema, porque ela não está atendendo também.

Ele fez um bico insatisfeito. – Vocë acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu neguei. – Ah, não. Estou acostumada com isso. Eles sempre furam.

Edward pareceu surpreso. Também, pudera, Emm nunca furava com ninguém. Eu podia imaginar como deve ter sido difícil para Rose fazer com que ele não viesse e nem ligasse. Talvez tenha sido tao impossível que a probabilidade deles aparecerem a qualquer momento era enorme. Eu tinha que embebedar Edward e tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ahn, você pode me esperar um segundinho? Eu vou ao toalete e já volto. – Pedi calmamente. Edward assentiu e eu corri para o banheiro, convencionalmente lotado de garotas esbaforidas.

- Jake? – Chamei assim que entrei em uma cabine.

- Oi.

- Ufa, ainda bem que você está ai! Jake, me ajude. Eu não faco a menor ideia do que fazer!

Quase pude enxergar meu melhor amigo rolando os olhos.

- Bells, aja normalmente. Edward é só um cara que você vai transar hoje. Dë alguns sorriso, chame ele pra dancar, bebam bastante...

Eu torci os lábios. Suas dicas eram muito previsíveis para mim. Não havia nenhum elemento X miraculoso? Jake estava se esquecendo que Edward era lindo e completamente inalcançável no provavelmente continuava a mesma coisa agora. Qual a chance dele querer se envolver com alguém como eu?

Sai do banheiro e olhei minha imagem no espelho. Eu não era de todo mau. Tinha minhas qualidades.

O meu cabelo era um caso a parte, é claro. Eu nunca conseguia que ele ficasse mais de uma hora do jeito certo. Eu o queria liso e ele insistia em fazer ondas revoltas por toda extensão. Felizmente ele caia liso até a altura dos meus ombros, o que já ajudava em algo.

O vestido preto que eu havia escolhido para aquele noite também era bom. Escondia alguns quilinhos extras e faziam com que meus seios parecessem maiores. Puxei o sutiã para cima de forma que eles ficassem mais juntos e sai do banheiro. Edward estava no celular novamente, parecia ansioso. Me encontrar fora tao chato assim? Eu me aproximei e sorri para ele, um pouco menos afetada que anteriormente. Acho que o fato dele demonstrar tanto desinteresse me deixou um pouco para baixo.

- Vamos dancar? – Perguntei enfaticamente. Ele desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso da calca jeans escorregadia por seus deliciosos quadris. Em? Deliciosos quadris? Eu precisava urgentemente parar de ler os romances policiais da Renée.

Ele pareceu ponderar por um momento. Se ele ponderasse tanto assim eu teria que reprogramar minha noite inteira. Mas então, decidida, eu enlacei seu pulso e o puxei ate a pista de dança. Felizmente, ele não ofereceu resistência.

Parei abruptamente e girei, ficando a centímetros dele. Edward continuava completamente cheiroso e aquilo me causava calafrios. Eu sorri de uma forma que esperei ser meiga e felizmente ele devolveu meu sorriso, revirando os olhos divertido. Eu deixei a mao que eu segurava dele em meu quadril e coloquei as minhas em seus ombros, empurrando-o de leve.

- Me mostre que além de medico você é um ótimo dançarino, Cullen.

Ele mordeu o lábio indeciso. – Eu sou um péssimo dançarino.

Eu ri e apertei minhas mãos em seus ombros. – Tudo bem, eu também sou péssima. Só balance pra lá e pra cá.

Ele assentiu e começamos nossa estranha dança. A musica era envolvente e eu me sentia cada minuto mais nervosa. As chances do meu plano dar certo eram quase nulas. Edward mal se aproximava de mim. Enquanto isso, eu tinha profunda consciência que meu coração batia acelerado e o calor do seu corpo fazia com que o meu ficasse mole.

- Voce acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? Com Emmet e Rosalie. – Ele perguntou de repente. Eu escutei perfeitamente, mas me aproximei com uma expressão confusa. Ele balançou a cabeça e encostou os lábios quentes no meu ouvido (felizmente o ouvido que não estava com o ponto eletrônico) e repetiu a sentença. Colocando todo minha ridícula experiência em sedução em pauta, eu serpenteei minha mao até sua nuca e puxei levemente, ficando na ponta dos pes para falar próximo o bastante de seu ouvido.

- Eles só estão se divertindo... Nós podemos nos divertir também? – Eu queria que aquela fosse uma afirmação, mas soou como uma pergunta. Ridiculo. Tentando melhorar minha situação, eu demorei a tirar meus lábios dali, fazendo questão de esbarrar por toda sua orelha, respirando fortemente. Ainda fiz uma pequena graça ao arranhar meus dentes levemente na base de sua orelha até que eu voltasse a minha posição inicial. Ele apertou minha cintura com muito mais possessão do que eu me lembrava dele fazer no colegial. Aquilo enviou choques elétricos para uma área restrita da minha fisionomia.

- É uma boa idéia. Vocë quer sair daqui?

Meus olhos brilharam. Eu estava quase surda naquele lugar! Assenti veemente e ele me puxou até o caixa da boate. No caminho, fiz questão de puxar o ponto eletrônico e guarda-lo na minha bolsa recém recuperada no guarda-volumes. Antes dei algumas noticias a Jake e esperei que ele tivesse escutado. Eu estava me dirigindo ao caixa quando uma mao forte me puxou. Felizmente era Edward. Ele me entregou minha comanda, devidamente paga e quando eu fiz menção de protestar, ele deu as costas e foi em direção a saída. Corri para o alcançar, sentindo um alivio ao me ver livre da musica alta. No entanto, meu ouvido ainda zumbia.

- Ei, eu não preciso que você me pague nada.

- Eu imaginei. Só queria sair logo de lá e não queria ficar te esperando. Voce pode me pagar de volta no jantar, o que acha?

Nos já estávamos no estacionamento e ele parou na frente de um volto preto. Ele me indicou a porta do passageiro. – Está aberta.

Eu deslizei no banco de couro, sentindo o cheiro de carro novo. Fiquei pensando que eu devia ter feito medicina. Edward já estava dando ré quando eu lembrei de responder.

- Podemos parar no Mc Donalds.

Ele me olhou incrédulo. O que foi, afinal? Eu gosto das batatas!

- Ou talvez não podemos... – Completei incerta e ele deu uma risada alta.

- Bella, eu sou um medico. Não sei, geralmente médicos aconselham seus pacientes a irem em fast foods? – Ele perguntou retoricamente.

- Não, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não vao. Medicos também são gente como a gente.

- Apesar de ficar feliz por você pensar dessa forma sobre médicos, eu tenho que dizer que eu faco mais o tipo saudável. Podemos ir a um restaurante italiano perto da minha casa, o que acha?

Eu quase abri o vidro e me joguei com o carro o movimento. Isso porque eu tinha adorado a ideia de ir jantar em um italiano com Edward. Seria perfeito, romântico e completamente adequado.

Mas eu ainda tinha que fazer um filho essa noite.

Fechei os olhos, tentando pensar em como eu faria para leva-lo diretamente pra minha casa, e embebedá-lo o bastante para fazer com que ele aceitasse transar sem camisinha. O que, a julgar pelo seu comportamento, seria como faze-lo cortar o próprio nariz com ralador de queijo.

- Ah, eu adoraria. – Respondi incerta, - Mas antes você poderia passar na minha casa?

Ele me olhou confuso. Coitado.

- Eu preciso trocar a bateria do meu celular!

Ele parecia mais confuso ainda.

- Ahn. Vocë não pode... Ficar um pouco sem ele? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Não mesmo. Estou esperando uma ligação urgente da minha mae. Sério. Er... É minha vó, ela está no hospital. Bom, você pode virar na próxima rua para ir pra minha casa, por favor.

Ele parecia completamente assustado. Eu não queria assusta-lo! Que droga. Dei mais algumas direções e fiquei quieta. Meu prédio logo logo apareceu. Ele me deixou na porta e eu dei uma risadinha afetada, convidando-o para subir comigo. Ele ia relutar, mas deixou-se levar. Estacionou na minha vaga extra e logo eu estava tentando apertar o botão do elevador. Eu não acredito que eu estava fazendo isso. Eu ia transar com Edward Cullen. E provavelmente ter um filho dele!

Sério, produção?

Se eu conseguisse ir com isso até o fim claro.

Ele pareceu notar minha dificuldade em apertar o botão do elevador e o apertou gentilmente para mim, sorrindo cinicamente para mim. Nós entramos sem dar uma palavra.

- Fique a vontade, por favor. – Eu disse enquanto entrava em casa e acendia a luz. Minha casa não era enorme, mas tinha uma boa vista para o centro de Houston. Estava frio, então eu liguei rapidamente o aquecedor e fui para meu quarto. Peguei carregador e coloquei no telefone rapidamente, mesmo que a carga estivesse quase cheia. Não podia correr o risco. Peguei o ponto eletrônico e tentei chamar Jake. Nada... Acho que ele foi dormir. Voltei para sala e Edward não estava lá. Antes de me desesperar, eu escutei barulhos na cozinha. Ele estava ali, com um copo de agua na mao.

- Sede. – Explicou. Eu ri um pouco, achando aquela situação muito engraçada. Eu tinha tirado os sapatos e parecia muito baixa perto dele, mas tentei relevar aquilo. Só que ele percebeu.

- Uh, certas coisas não mudam, não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu indicando o espaço em cima da minha cabeça. Eu rolei os olhos e me encostei na bancada da cozinha, cruzando os bracos em cima dos seios. – Certos cérebros não crescem também. – Respondi jocosa. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha espantado, mas não disse nada.

- Entao, sua casa é bem aconchegante. – Disse com um suspiro.

- Obrigada. – Eu descruzei meus bracos e peguei um ima de geladeira. Era um restaurante italiano. – Podemos pedir, o que acha? Enquanto esperamos meu celular carregar. Não quero que fique com fome.

Ele pareceu feliz com isso. Assentiu e puxou o ima de mim, resgatando seu celular no bolso da calca. Eu andei ate o sofá e sentei. Estava com vergonha de admitir que não fazia a menor ideia de como faria com que aquele homem fosse parar na minha cama.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado depois de um tempo. Suspirou algo como ``meia hora`` e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez percebi que ele parecia cansado.

- Esta tudo bem, Edward?

- Sim... Eu só... Estou um pouco cansado... Trabalhei hoje.

Eu assenti. Eu tinha trabalhado também, mas sabia que turnos médicos eram bem mais estressantes. Entao tive uma ideia.

- Eu posso te fazer uma massagem se quiser.

Ele abriu os olhos temeroso. – Ma-Massagem?

Eu sorri. – Sim! Eu fiz um curso de massagem relaxante a pouco tempo atrás. Vamos lá, eu vou adorar fazer massagem! Eu paguei para saber isso, você tem que me deixar fazer em você!

Ele pareceu completamente receoso, mas era verdade que eu tinha feito o curso. Eu o puxei até meu quarto e fiz com que ele deitasse na cama. Enquanto eu pegava coisas básicas como cremes, lenços umedecidos e papeis, eu percebi que ele não havia nem ao menos se deitado como eu pedi.

Coloquei tudo na mesa de cabeceira e sorri. – Vocë tem que... Tirar a camisa... E... Bem, e a calca também. Pode colocar isso aqui. – Entreguei uma toalha felpuda para ele, que pareceu ainda mais incerto. Entao virei de costas.

- Voce sabe, somos amigos. E você é medico. Deve estar cansado de ver pessoas nuas todos os dias. – Falei tentando soar convincente.

- É, mas... Vocë não. – Ele respondeu seco. Porem, escutei o som peculiar de camiseta sendo arrastada pela cabeça. O suave clique de um botão fez com que meu estomago revirasse. Eu mal podia esperar para me virar.

- Ahn, pronto. – Falou suavemente. Edward estava deitado na cama, parecendo totalmente deslocado e tenso. Tinha enrolado a toalha em volta de seu quadril e isso ia ate seus joelhos. O torso estava nu. Resplandecente. Eu quis beijar ali imediatamente.

Me aproximei e sorri para ele, que me deu um sorriso nervoso de volta. Passei o creme nas mãos e me aproximei de seus pes. Eu sempre começava de baixo para cima, porque foi assim que eu decorei no curso.

A massagem era simples. Eu apaguei a luz e deixei apenas o abajur aceso. A musica calma também contribuiu para que eu sentisse Edward cada vez mais relaxado sob minhas mãos.

- Uau... Vocë é boa mesmo. – Ele resmungou extasiado. Eu sorri.

- Hm, eu faria a coxa agora. Vocë quer que eu pule essa parte? – Perguntei receosa. É claro que eu queria que ele falasse que sim, mas não podia o forcar a nada.

- É... É melhor pular.

Eu assenti e passei para seu tórax. Tocar ali era muito mais extasiante do que eu imaginei. Sua pele era suave e clara e seus músculos bem definidos. Eu massageei os bracos, pescoço e peito deleitamente. Pedi para que ele virasse e ele o fez sem reclamações. A comida chegou e eu a coloquei no micro-ondas e quando voltei, ele sorriu pra mim.

- Anda, vem logo. – Chamou docemente. Eu quase pulei em cima dele.

Ele estava tenso no começo, mas depois melhorou. Resmungava algo de vez em quando com uma voz baixa, completamente sedutora. Eu estava quase terminando quando ele me chamou.

- Bella. – Resmunguei algo para indicar que tinha ouvido, - VocË é muito, muito boa nisso.

Eu sorri, mas não falei nada. Acho que eu já estava ali há quase quarenta minutos e eu não fazia a menor ideia de como aquilo passaria para algo sexual. Estava desistindo. Na verdade, eu não sabia como eu tinha achado que ia dar certo. Talvez eu devesse aceitar a proposta de Jake. Era só tao estranho imaginar tendo um filho dele. Compartilhando uma guarda.

Ao contrario de Edward. Eu já havia o visto diversas vezes no hospital desde que ele comecara a trabalhar la. E todas as vezes era como se algo invisível me puxasse ate ele. Relembrando meu passado. O simples pensamento de ter um filho com ele me parecia certo. Apesar de eu saber que nosso relacionamento nunca passaria de... Bem, de sexo, acho.

Eu dei uma leve apertada em seu ombro e arrastei minhas mãos até seu couro cabeludo. Aquela era a melhor parte. Massageei suavemente, sentindo a textura macia dos fios cor de cobre contra meus dedos. Suave. Ele ronronou abafado. Eu dei uma risada calma e acabei minha massagem.

- Por hoje é só, garotão. – Brinquei, me sentando ao seu lado na cama. Ele suspirou e virou o rosto para mim. Estava amassado e seus olhos estavam quase fechados. Lindo.

- Bella...

Eu sorri.

- Eu estava devendo pontos extras em biologia, lembra? – Brinquei afetada. Ele assentiu e levantou o tronco.

E então ele me beijou.

Foi exatamente assim. Edward simplesmente abaixou e colocou os lábios aos meus.

Doce.

Uma energia eufórica tomou conta de mim e eu imediatamente puxei seu rosto ao meu encontro. Apertei meus dedos em volta de sua cabeça e ele abriu os lábios, deixando-me provar seu gosto peculiar.

Eu estava frenética. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. O beijo começou atropelado até que ele me puxasse para si, colando nossos corpos. Com sorte, a toalha branca estava quase escorregando e eu sentia o tecido de sua cueca contra minha barriga. Passei minhas mãos pelo seu tronco, sentindo a textura aveludada outra vez. Enquanto isso, ele se apossou das minhas costas e bumbum. Seu aperto era forte e viril, fazendo com que eu arfasse de prazer.

Está acontecendo! Era o que minha mente perturbada gritava em meus ouvidos. Eu queria assentir freneticamente para ela, regojizando. As caricias avançavam até que ele finalmente resolveu explorar minha parte frontal. A sensação das suas mãos em meus seios era extasiante.

Entre beijos saudosos e melados, eu quase não podia discernir o que era certo do errado. Felizmente, ele parecia dar conta da situação. Eu sorri feliz quando ele tirou minha blusa e,vendo meu sorriso abobalhado, ele rolou os olhos cinicamente, para em seguida beijar todo meu pescoço.

- Vocë-é-uma-manipuladora. – Ele brincou, - Esteve me seduzindo a noite toda...

Eu neguei.

- Nem pensar. Eu estava só... – Parei para retribuir seu beijo ofegante, - Sendo eu mesma.

Ele riu contra meus lábios e apertou minhas costas contra si.

- Espero que você não seja você mesma... Tanto assim... Com outros caras. – Ele falou um pouco mais serio, mas ainda com um tom leve. Eu neguei e girei nossos corpos, finalmente ficando por cima.

- Nem pensar. – O beijei, - Vocë é especial, Cullen. Temos nossas dividas, lembra?

Ele assentiu. – Santa divida. – Falou, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia seus dedos longos entrando sorrateiramente pela minha ultima peca intima que restava no meu corpo. Girei os olhos, travando por um momento. Ele fez movimentos articulados e eu deixei meu corpo tombar de prazer. Ele riu contra minha testa, que foi onde minha cabeça tombou perto de seus lábios.

- Bom? – Perguntou cínico.

- Vocë sabe que é... – Parei de falar para suspirar sôfrega, - Bom. Muito bom...

- Gosto de ter certeza.

Ele girou os dedos experiente e eu quase gritei. – Vocë pode ter certeza que é bom. Pode... Fazer isso o dia todo se quiser, Cullen. – Brinquei, sentindo inexplicáveis prazeres pelo corpo.

- Eu não iria me incomodar. – Ele sorriu, girando nossos corpos e ficando por cima. Senti a perda do contato imediatamente, mas então algo maior e mais duro tomou o lugar de seus dedos e eu arregalei os olhos surpresa. Naquele momento, eu tinha esquecido do meu plano.

Ele sorriu sacana e olhou para sua calca jeans perfeitamente dobrada na cadeira a alguns metros de distancia. Ele suspirou e demonstrou que ia se levantar. – Vou pegar proteção, tudo bem? – Perguntou gracioso.

Mas eu não podia deixar. O prazer inundava meus olhos e sentidos, e não custaria nada se...

Eu mordi os lábios, fechei os olhos, sabendo que ele iria me odiar por isso. Empurrei meu quadril diretamente sobre ele, sentindo-o preencher meu corpo com sua masculinidade. Ele arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreso. Parecia estar em um misto de surpresa e prazer profundo, pois o verde se suas íris estavam escuras e brilhantes.

- Be-ella... – Ele gaguejou enquanto eu suspirava e rebolava docemente. Agarrei seu pescoço e suspirei em seu ouvido.

- Só... Relaxe. Eu estou limpa, pode acreditar. – Acalmei delicadamente. Ele grunhiu no meu pescoço, parecendo decidido a não se mover. Eu não sabia como ele estava aguentando, já que eu particularmente estava extasiada. Infantilmente, rodeei sua orelha com minha língua e suspirei. – Por favor... – Implorei melosa.

Algo rugiu em seu peito e ele se movimentou fortemente, espalhando sensações maravilhosas sobre mim.

- Que se foda. – Xingou sensualmente, jogando toda e qualquer limitação para longe dali.

Eu ia conseguir... Mas, inexplicavelmente, eu não conseguia me lembrar do porque meu plano era importante naquele momento.

**N/A: Eae, folks? Primeiramente, essa é uma short fic... Com capítulos longos, eu acho. Dois, três capítulos? Na verdade eu já saciei minha vontade louca de escrever nesse primeiro capitulo... 18 páginas com uma letra minuscula! A historia pode continuar, mas sinto que se ela acabar por aqui, também faz sentido. Vai depender de vocês. Eu tenho um sério problema que se eu paro de escrever por um ou dois dias eu esqueço a historia e a vontade de continuar é zero. Entao, vamos lá... Se passar cinco dias, é praticamente fato que eu não vou voltar aqui. Entao, quem quiser mais... Só deixando review que está lendo. Não vou me esforçar pra ninguém ler, né , gente?**

**Bom, é isso. Espero muito, muito que gostem! Eu amei escrever essa loucurinha.**

**Beijo!**


End file.
